a new life a new begging the same love
by 19MyFictionalRomance95
Summary: in new edward leaves bella. thirty years later bella is a vampir and is in a band that goes on tour with the solo act E.C. will bella forgive edward or will this tour be hell for both of the. rated T for future fluff and language
1. Chapter 1

It's been thirty years since _he_ left me and my dead heart still aches every moment of my existence. I had changed a lot since then. I am now a vampire but I never will know how. The last thing of my human existence that I rember was walking in the woods then waking up in my bed as a vampire whitch happen twenty-nine years ago. Charlie died in a car crash I week after _he _left. I was in new yorck when I found a coven of veg vamps that welcomed me with open arms into there family. There is garret and haley who are like the parents of the coven both being 27 and married. then there is adam and taylor who are also mates and siblings too me. Adam taylor and I started a band toghether called heartless. After I was changed I found that a had a great voice. Adam plays drums and is a backup singer, taylor plays piano, keyboard and guitar also being a back up singer. And I am lead singer and song writer.

I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But its killing me to see you go after all this time.

Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin like the end of a sad movie,  
Its the kinda ending you dont really wanna see.  
Cause its tragedy and itll only bring you down,  
Now I dont know what to be without you around.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesnt work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Its two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know its not easy,  
Easy for me.  
Its two a.m.  
Feelin like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this aint easy,  
Easy for me.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.

Ohhh

I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry

As I finish the last song I walk of stage to my dressing room I was deep in thought as I heard

"Bella bella bella bella bella." Taylor screamed as she ran up to were at a concert that we had just finish.

"What taylor." I asked she reminds me of alice so much she even looks like a pixxie and has the same black hair too

"were going on tour as the opening act for a solo act named E.C."(**I wonder what that could stand for**)

"oh my god you're kidding!" i said not believeing my ears we'd only been together for two years

"im not and the best part is that we don.t have to fake around him cause he's a vampire too"

"wow" was all I could say E.C. what could that stand for maybe… no it can't be _him_


	2. Chapter 2

"wow" was all I could say E.C. what could that stand for maybe… no it can't be _him_

"I know. He's up next on stage. Lets watch." She said as she draged me to the side of the stage as I saw someone with bronze hair sitting on a stool with a guitar in is hand. It can't be him it can't be him it cant be him.i chanted in my head as he started to play. For the first minute it was just guitar then he started to sing

I should never think  
What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
So I won't

Oh my goodness it is him this can't be happening. I have to share a tour bus with the love of my like who dousn't even love me back

You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh love  
So call me by my name

And save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
Before nothing can be done

I'll try to decide when  
She'll lie in the end  
I ain't got no fight in me  
In this whole damn world  
Tell you to hold off  
You choose to hold on  
It's the one thing that I've known

Once I put my coat on  
I'm coming out in this all wrong  
She's standing outside holding me  
Saying oh please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love

Girl save your soul  
Go on save your soul  
Before it's too far gone  
And before nothing can be done

'Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Hold on

I stood their shaking as he finished his last song. Taylor turned and looked at my face.

"Bella, whats wroung." She asked

"I-it's e-e-ed-edw-edward c-cu-cullen." I barley mananged to stutter out

at that she gasped and looked back at him. he had just left the stool and turn this way. as soon as he saw me his beautiful topaz eyes were filled with a mixture of shock pain and love. Wait love. Why was their love in his eyes. I thought to my self as I saw him walk this way. _Oh no_. he was now right in front of me he looked at me then a taylor whose eyes where filled with deep hatred and then he looked back at me.

"b-bella is that you." He said with same emotion in his voice that was in his eyes

"yes it is edward."I said

"I thought you were dead. There was a funaral. How are you a vampire?" he said all at once suddleny anger built up in me

"why would you care. You never even loved me." I yelled. with that I ran away. Sudently I felt someone puling on my arm. I stoped and turned around to see edward

"what edward" I yelled

"please bella? Please? let me explain please?"

"ok. Go ahead and explain then."I yelled again

"i have always loved you bella what I told you in the forest was a lie I've always loved you and I will always love you please give me another chance. Please I promise I will never leave you again. Please." He said with so much pain in his voice it was heartbreaking, could I give him a chance. I know I love him I've always loved him. But I won't be able to handle it if he leaves me again.

"what if you leave again?" I asked

"bella I promise I will never leave you again you can count on that." I look in to his eyes. I hadn't relize how close we were. I thought about it longer I love him and he actauly does love me. Whithout think I crush my lips to him. This kiss was like no other. There was so much passion in it. Like thirty years whorth of unspoken love put into one kiss. The kiss lasted what seemed like forever but was never enough time. Then he pulled away to look in my eyes.

"I love you." He said I didn't relize how much I missed hearing those words untell now

"I love you, too"I wispered as we kissed again.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I love you, too." I said as we kissed again _until some one clear there throat. I turned around to sees four very shocked and confused faces plus anger on Taylor's face.

" Edward this is my coven. Garret and Haley, Adam and Taylor. Everyone this is Edward Cullen, my love." I said as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. Everyone's confusion increased more on their faces except for Taylor's face who had turned in to joy and acceptance. That's when I realized I'd only told Taylor what happed between Edward and me.

"Opps. I think I forgot to tell you about Edward I'll explain later." I said if I could blush I would be beet red right now. I felt Edward cringe. I turned to him.

"It's ok I've forgave you. Forget about it." I said trying to calm him down

"If I live 100 thousand years I will never forgive myself for leaving you." He whispered into my ear. With that I sighed and kissed him again. We never broke are kiss as we whent to my dressing room to 'talk' some more

Jalice4everJalice4everJalice4everJalice4everJalice4everJalice4everJalice4everJalice4ever

We were sitting on my couch in my dressing room kissing as something crossed my mind and I pulled away and sat up.

" where's the rest of your family." I asked. He sighed and looked away.

When I left you I was so depressed that it effected every one else. So I left them. I still vist every once in a while I was thinking of visting them before I whent on tour. I think they will be thrilled to see you if you want to come?" he said with humor in the last part

Of coarse I want to come. When can we go?" I asked he smiled

"how about right now?" he said as he pulled me up from the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

"_how about right now?" he said as he pulled me up from the couch. _and pulled out his cell phone. I looked at him suspiciously.

"I want your arrival to be a surprise but you know Alice." He said

Alice pov

I was sitting in jasper's lap who was sitting on a white leather love seat in the living room. Thinking about random things. Edward is coming home tonight. Thoe it's been thirty years he is still as depressed as the day he left her. He was now a famous musician. But we all knew he would never be fully happy unless he had Bella. Then suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when my mind suddenly went to the future.

_I was opening the door for Edward to come in. _which was strange cause he always just lets himself in. _on the other side of the door Edward was not alone but standing with a very vampire Bella wrapped in his arms._ Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Bella is alive. Bella is a vampire. But most importantly she was with Edward again.

"Alice what did you see." Jasper asked probably feeling my shock and joy. Before I could answer him my phone rang. So I sighed of coarse knowing who that was. And walk away so I was not in hearing distance of any vampires.

"Edward I assume there is something you want to tell me?" I asked

"So you had a vision. Don't tell any body I want this to be a surprise."he said

" ok I wont tell now let me ask a question. Why do I see bella coming to our house with your arms around you as a vampire when she's supposed to be dead? Not that I'm not ecstatic that she's not." I asked

" I'l explain later. Now I'll be there soon. Oh yeah I'l go ahead and tell you a little. You know I'm going on tour with a group named heartless well bella just happens to be lead singer. See you in a few hours."

Edward pov

"Ok lets go." I said as a hung up with Alice I picked Bella up bridal style to carie her to the parking lot

"Edward I can walk you know. " she said sarcastically

but, my love this way is so much more fun." I said as I bent down to kiss her.

"I love you." I said as I broke the kiss

"I love you ,too. forever" she answered

"forever." I said as we got to my car


	5. Chapter 5

Please If you have any ideas of what should happen in the future please feel free to help me. Also starting June 21 I'm going to camp for a month but ill try to have a total of 13 chapters before I leave. Also I need some songs for the story about basically there relationship. And songs that they could do as a duet. Please no hip hop or rap I have nothing against it. I just don't want it in my story.

Bella's pov

We pulled up the Cullen's mansion. They lived in Canada now. I don't believe this I'm actually nervous.

"Calm down love." He said for vampire ears only probably so the rest of the family wouldn't here. As we got out of the car and walked to the door. And he knocked on the door. As he put his arms around me the door opened to reveille a jumping Alice and a shocked Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. Of coarse followed by many gasps and 'bella?'s.

all of a sudden I was in a big Emmet bear hug** ( we all know he'll always be our teddy bear) ** followed by a hug from Alice. Then jasper, Esme and Carlisle. Then very shockingly a hug from Rosalie.

Edwards pov

Bella's alive. Esme

_How is she a vampire? _Rose

_Yeah Bella's back._ Emmet

Yes someone to go shopping with. Alice

_That's what Alice was keeping from me. _Jasper

"Son a think you have some explaining to do." Carlisle said

" oh. Yes. How about we all go to the living room and we'll explain." I said as I walked in with my arms still wrapped around Bella. I sat on one of the love seats with Bella in my lap. Then the rest of my family settled around us.

"ok bella how about you begin especially since you haven't even told me how you a vampire, yet."


	6. Chapter 6

Please help. Send me ideas of funny comments that Emmet would say. I know my stuff has been short ill try to make them longer.

Bella pov

"ok. The last thing of my human existence that I remember was walking in the woods then waking up in my bed as a vampire. Which happened a year after you left. Charlie died in a car crash I week after you left. I was in new yorck when I found a coven of veg vamps that welcomed me with open arms into there family. There is garret and haley ,adam and taylor . Adam taylor and I started a band toghether called heartless.which is the band that's touring with Edward. Witch is how we found each other. And now here we are. Any questions?"

"You don't remember anything about being turned" asked Rosalie

"Nope" I said

"I presume that you and Edward are back together, " Carlisle asked

"You presume correctly" Edward said as he kissed the back of my neck

"So you all are goanna be on a tour bus alone for 6 months. Oooooooooow." Emmet said if I could still blush I would be beat red

"Shut up Emmet." Edward growled then my phone started ringing and I answered

"hello?" I answered

"bella where the hell are you. Were leaving on tour in 5 hours." Answered a very angry taylor.

Relax taylor. Don't get mad. I'm in Canada. But ill be there as soon as possible." I said

"you better" she said calming down as a closed the phone. And looked up at Edward.

"We better leave. we'll visit as soon as possible" Edward said pulling me up from the couch

as we pulled back into the arena parking lot. We spotted tones of paparazzi.

"Oh. Joy." I said under my breath but of coarse Edward heard me

"It's ok love. Just part of the job. " he said

"I know but still there annoying." I said as I got out of his car. And walk towardsthe door. And what do I do, trip. But before I could catch myself I felt two arms around my waist. I looked up to see Edward. As we walked in there waiting was taylor.

Do you know we have to be on the road in 2 hours and we have interviews in 10 minutes. Do you want to explain your self missy?" she said I fought to hold back a laugh.

" Sorry Taylor. I went to visit Edwards family. I haven't seen them in 30 years."I sad

"well. Ok. Lets go do interviews. You too Edward." she said

we followed her into a room with hundreds of interviewers. And sat at a table where Adam was already sitting. Taylor sat next to him. Me next to her and then Edward next to me with our hands intertwined under the table. And they opened the floor.

"How does it feel to be going on tour."

"Awesome" was mostly the answer

"which of you all are single or taken."

Both adam and taylor said taken. So did I but Edward said

"I'm pretty sure I'm taken but who knows " he said trying to seal the laughter. Of coarse I kicked him for that and he just smiled back. Of coarse are little act didn't go unnoticed as there were hundreds of white flashes

"shit" I said at vampire volume


	7. Chapter 7

After the remark that Edward said they asked more questions most of them harmless except the question

"how would you describe your boyfriend or girlfriend." Adam and Taylor described each other's personality perfectly.

"Selfless, overprotective. Romantic and the best boyfriend in the world" I said then Edward said

"There aren't enough words to describe her. I guess selfless, a little clumsy, and the most beautiful woman in the world"(**please insert awwww here**) I wanted to kiss him but of coarse aware of the audience I just squeezed his hand tighter and smiled. That was the last question. We walked out of the room into our dressing rooms. As Edward and I were finally alone I crushed my lips to his.

"How important is it to you to keep our relationship a secret from the press" he asked as we pulled away

"I guess not that important. Why?" I asked

"oh. Just wondering." He said as we heard a knock on the door.

"it's open." I yelled. As a annoyed taylor walked in

" I should of know. How are we goanna me able to perform. If you two can't go five minutes with out exchanging saliva" she said as I rolled my eyes

"for your information we went a whole hour" I said

"Whatever. It's time to go. The bus is leaving in like ten minutes." She said as Edward pulled me with him off the couch.

"Come on, love. We can finish our um 'conversation' on the bus." He said as I smiled as we walked outside to the waiting paparazzi. All of a sudden there were hundreds of flashes especially on me and Edward. As I realized his arms were rapped around my waist. I sighed as we got on to the tour bus.

"You know I have a way so we don't even have to be apart from each other that long on stage." He said as we sat down on the couch

"and what would that be." I asked

"a duet. If you want I already have a song written" he said

" Edward that's a great idea. Can I here the song." I said. Then he started singing one of the most amazing songs I've ever heard. As he finished I said

"Edward it's amazing can we do it at our next show." I asked

"of coarse, love." He said as we finished the 'conversation' we started in my dressing room


	8. proposing

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
(Did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
(Did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left  
To forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it at all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don´t forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

"ok now for the last song we're gonna need a little help. So if you could give a big welcome to edward cullen." I said as the croud went wild and edward came out to the stage and put his arm around me and the music started to play

(edward **bella **_both_)

We'll do it all  
**Everything**  
On our own

We don't need  
**Anything**  
Or anyone

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

**Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough  
**  
_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden_**that's bursting into life**_

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old_  
Show me a garden **that's bursting into life**

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Ok now we gotta go so edward can do his thing."

" one minute bella. If you could come over here please." He said as I walked back over to him.

"yes, edward.' I said

" I was just wondering." he said as he sliped down to one knee " will you marry." He asked this cant be happening.

"Yes" I said as he stood up and sliped the ring on my hand and huged me


	9. Chapter 9

_I was just wondering." he said as he slipped down to one knee " will you marry." He asked this cant be happening._

"_Yes" I said as he stood up and slipped the ring on my hand and hugged me_. And the crowed was completely silent but then they erupted in cheers as I kissed him and made my way off stage. When I got to my band I was grabbed in a big bear hug from the side. Which I knew was not human. So I turned to see my -soon to be legal- family. And found that the hug had come from Emmet. As he released me, I was hugged by the rest of my family.

"Welcome to the family Bella." Esme said

"Face it she's always been a Cullen." Said jasper

"But now it will be official." Said Alice as I realized something

"You know I just realized that most of the world thinks I've only know Edward for a day" I said

"Oops." They all said at the same time

"That'll be hard to explain. " said taylor

" Speaking of explaining you still haven't told us how you know Edward" garret asked

"Well I guess now is as best a time as any " I said

Told them how we first met to the van, port angelus, James , my birth day and when he left me.

"So now you know" I sighed as I turned to see my angle get ready to play his last two songs. He started playing the first one

Pick up all your tears  
Throw them in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow Im to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life

Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You wont be alone  
You might  
Fall of this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line

Driving all your friends out  
in the speed you can not follow  
Soon you will be on your own  
Somehow Im to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life

Turn right  
(turn right)  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
(turn right)  
You wont be alone  
You might  
(you might)  
Fall of this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line

I did all I could  
I gave everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me

So turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You wont be alone  
You might  
Fall of this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line

That was a song I loved. Then he played my favorite song. It was my lullaby with words that were mostly hummed or slurred together. **(Like Robert Pattinson sings his songs)** which I recently found out he always dedicates it to his first and only love. As he finished the crowd went wild, as he bowed and practically ran to me as he pulled me into his arms and our lips crush against each other's with a fire ball of passion

"Thank you." he whispered in my year

"Was there ever any doubt that I would say yes" I said as I kissed him again

"W ell I didn't have a chance to ask Alice." he said as he picked me up and ran to our dressing room


	10. Chapter 10

Before I start I have a little thing. The first person to name all the songs used so far and who sang them will win something

We were now on the tour bus. I was lying against Edwards chest and we were watching a movie neither one of us was paying attention to it.

"Something crossed my mind early today" I said as the credits rolled

"What was it love?" he asked as started planting kisses on my neck

" Most of the world thinks you proposed to me only knowing me for one day." I giggled out

"Ops."

"Yes ops what are we going to do?" I asked

"We could tell them the truth." He said as I glared as him with shocked eyes

"Not the whole truth. We could say we went to high school together and fell in love. And we were engaged but then I broke it off cause I didn't want to suck you into the rock star world. It's halfway true and I think it will work well enough. " he said as he looked into my eyes.

"Your amazing. I wonder how I got so lucky" I laughed out as I got up to go get my laptop I was back in half a second. He eyed me suspiciously.

" I thought we could get a laugh at what their already saying about us" I said as I typed in _Bella swan and Edward Cullen_ there were 563,000 articles already. We spent the whole night looking at them. Most of them were hilarious and ridiculous. Then some made both of us furious. Then we got to one that said _'Bella and Edward getting married must be pregnant'_. At that I shut the laptop

"That's enough for now I think" I said

"I couldn't agree more" he said smiling as he leaned in to kiss me some more. We kissed for hours then we felt the tour bus stop and we knew we where at our next destination. We could here that there were hundreds of reporters out side.

" we have to face them sooner or later love." He said as he pulled me off the couch.

"Here goes nothing" I sighed as he opened the bus door. As we walked out there were hundreds of flashes and tons of screaming.

" I would like to explain myself. I know to most everyone it looks like I proposed to Bella after only knowing her for a day. I know I've said in past interviews that the night before we started tour was when I would meet the band and it was. But I've known Bella for years. We went to high school together and fell in love. And we were engaged but then I broke it off cause I didn't want to suck her into the rock star world. Of coarse by what I've heard my very leaving is what caused her to start a band anyway. I will say leaving her was the biggest mistake of my life. That is all. " He said **(again insert awwwwwwwwwww here) **as we pushed our selves threw the crowd. And of coarse like the gentleman he is he held open the door as we walked in to the lobby. And standing there was a very excited Alice and jasper.

"are you going to follow us were ever we?" I asked Alice.

" Bella, wedding plans remember" she said as she grabbed my arm


	11. aouthor's note

I hate writings these but I needed to. I have writers block and I can't think of anything else to do. I would love some help. Also I'm going to camp for 2 weeks then im going to Kentucky for a week then I'm going to Florida for a week so I won't be able to write. Ill try to post while im in Kentucky but no promises. I will try to have five chapters before school starts. But it is hard and im only 13 so don't kill me if I don't update every week.

Peace, love, Jonas,

laura


	12. I'm putting this story up for adoption

Hey so I'm sorry for anyone who fell in love with this story. I know how annoying it is to fall in love with a story and then have the author never update it. So I'm basically putting this story up for adoption. Anyone who wishes to continue it can. Just please let me know, so I can then delete this story. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry I can't continue it.


End file.
